


Don't Lose Ur Head

by Gamzee_Makaraoni



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Borderlands 2, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/Gamzee_Makaraoni
Summary: Drabble based on a silly headcanon about the fate of the Meriff's head
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Don't Lose Ur Head

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything that wasnt for an RP in a fat fucking minute but i had to write this. the lack of mordick fics is CRIMINAL and i would rant about that but then this note would get longer than the actual fic so lol

"What," asks Mordecai, "in the name of fuck is that?"

Craters weren't unusual to find on Pandora. The sheer size of Pandora meant lots of space projectiles were prone to crashing down, which was nice when they landed on bandits and not anyone else. Fortunately, they tended to land only in certain areas, which the residents had built around. For example, typically meteors didn't crash around New Haven.

Then again, typically meteors were solid rock and not the burnt statue head of an unfamiliar man.

Brick shrugs, scratching the back of his neck. "Should we pick it up? I think if we just tell Pierce it's some weird statue thing, she ain't gonn' believe us."

Dusty wiggles and bounds down into the crater, sniffing eagerly at the head. Bloodwing isn't as interested in investigating, choosing to preen at her wings instead from her perch on her human's arm.

Mordecai shrugs in return and climbs down to kick the head idly, seemingly satisfied with the clunky sound he gets in return. "Eh, might as well. Looks like some kinda capitalist scumbag, what with that fuckin' monocle. Could be worth somethin'."

Brick nods and moves to pick it up, his muscles flexing with some effort. Mordecai has to swallow and glance away. "Damn, whoever shot off this bad boy musta been real strong! There's no way your scrawny ass coulda lifted this."

"Oh, shuddup. You like my scrawny ass." Mordecai punches the taller man in the shoulder with his free arm, which prompts Brick to boom out a laugh.

"Yeah, I like it a helluva lot! Too bad Pierce interrupted us 'fore I got t' appreciate it more this mornin'." Brick shoves the head into the back of the technical, dusting his hands off. Dusty yips near his feet, and he chuckles as he picks the dog back up before getting in the driver's seat.

Mordecai cooes to his bird, and she takes the hint that they're about to leave. With a squawk, Bloodwing takes to the sky, heading in the direction of New Haven. The hunter clambers up into the navigation seat, pulling up the map.

"We gonna pick up where we were before Pierce interrupted, right?" he asks, just to make sure. This thing between them was still a bit new, and if not that's fine. He's got some bottles of rakk ale to get through after all.

Brick laughs like it's some kinda joke and not an honest question. "You kiddin'? We _definitely_ are! I wasn't done wit' you yet."

Mordecai cracks a grin in reply to that. Man, he got lucky, huh? "Yeah. Wasn't done wit' you either."

**Author's Note:**

> ive got some ideas for other bl stuff but theres no guarantee on when that shits getting written but if it does it WILL be gay.
> 
> tumblr: gaydrienagreste  
> twitter: @TheGaylordTJ


End file.
